


Breathtaking

by angel_in_me



Series: I Feel It Too [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_me/pseuds/angel_in_me
Summary: — Я помню это платье, — прошептал ей на ухо голос, который она не слышала уже несколько недель. — Оно принадлежало моей бабушке, королеве Набу. Моя… Генерал Органа тоже надевала его несколько раз. Но ты… — Рей почувствовала, как затянутые в перчатки пальцы скользнули по её голой спине. — Ты в этом платье выглядишь просто… невероятно.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: I Feel It Too [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830088
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Breathtaking

**Author's Note:**

> Сюжет вдохновлён эпизодом в [21 выпуске комикса о По Дэмероне](https://comicpunch.net/reader/mangas/Star%20Wars%20Poe%20Dameron%202016/Poe%20Dameron%20Issue%2021/cw011.jpg)

— Генерал, разрешите говорить прямо? — спросил По, когда он, Лея и Рей остались в одиночестве, ожидая дрона, который должен был отвести их в приготовленные им комнаты.   
  
— Как будто мой отказ вас остановит, коммандер, — отозвалась Лея, но её голос звучал довольно добродушно. — Но я всегда ценю ваше мнение, так что говорите смело, По.   
  
— У меня плохое предчувствие по этому поводу, — понизив голос, произнёс пилот. — Они  _ слишком _ любезны. Это вполне может быть ловушка. Если они решат, что поддержать Первый Орден более выгодно для их планеты, то они моментально сдадут нас.   
  
— Именно поэтому я и взяла вас с Рей с собой, — спокойно отозвалась Лея. — Если всё обернётся… неудачно, то я знаю, что мы сможем выбраться. Но нам нужны союзники, По. Если мы хотим победить в этой войне, нам нужны ресурсы и люди. И хоть Первый Орден ещё ослаблен после смерти Сноука, они всё равно могут с лёгкостью нас уничтожить, если мы не найдём помощь. И это наша лучшая возможность исправить ситуацию.   
  
По ничего не ответил, но кивнул, явно имея свои соображения на этот счёт. Рей же и вовсе не встревала в этот разговор. Она, казалось, вовсе затерялась в собственных мыслях и была где-то далеко. Лея чувствовала отголоски её неуверенности в Силе, но завести разговор сейчас не было возможности, поскольку наконец появился дрон, и они направились в комнаты, столь любезно им отведённые.   
  
Когда за Рей закрылась дверь, девушка не смогла сдержать восхищения, оглядывая помещение. Ей никогда раньше не доводилось бывать в подобных местах. Комната была слишком просторной, слишком светлой, слишком богатой. Она больше подходила какой-нибудь принцессе, но никак не ей. Рей просто не знала, что делать. Не представляла, как можно жить в подобной роскоши.   
  
Девушка вышла на балкон, с которого открывался вид на озеро, на берегу которого и стоял дворец. Когда-то она с трудом представляла, что где-то может быть столько растений и воды, и до сих пор подобные пейзажи невольно завораживали её. Если бы они не были посреди войны, то она бы с удовольствием ускользнула на несколько часов, чтобы пройтись среди всей этой зелени и посидеть на берегу, слушая плеск волн…   
  
В дверь постучали, вырывая Рей из её мыслей.   
  
— Да?   
  
В комнату вошла Лея. Она уже успела переодеться в платье из голубого сатина, которое подчеркивало её статную фигуру. Пусть она теперь и предпочитала звание генерала, но в этот момент буквально всё указывало на то, что она когда-то была, да и сейчас оставалась принцессой. И от того Рей стало ещё больше не по себе. Лея прекрасно вписывалась в окружавшую их обстановку, а она в своём привычном наряде выглядела словно масляное пятно на белоснежном кружеве — такая же чужеродная и выделяющаяся.   
  
Лея улыбнулась девушке и прошла к ней на балкон, грациозно облокотилась на перила и глубоко вздохнула.   
  
— Потрясающий вид, не правда ли? — спросила она после короткой паузы.   
  
— Да, здесь очень красиво, — согласилась Рей, снова глядя на блестевшую под тёплыми лучами солнца спокойную гладь озера. — Всё такое… непривычное.   
  
— Я чувствую, что тебе некомфортно, Рей, — сказала Лея, посмотрев на неё. — Что тебя тревожит?   
  
— Это глупости, — отмахнулась она, чувствуя лёгкий стыд из-за того, что её чувства были столь очевидны. Ей не место на подобных дипломатических миссиях, если она даже эмоции не способна скрывать.   
  
— Рей, — ласково позвала её генерал и аккуратно накрыла её ладонь. — Чувства — это не глупости. Все мы люди, и от этого не уйти.   
  
Рей тяжело вздохнула и опустила голову.   
  
— Я просто… Мне кажется, что мне здесь не место, — Рей замолчала, снова смущаясь своих мыслей, но продолжила, несмотря на то, что чувствовала, что Лея не станет требовать от неё дальнейших объяснений: — Я никогда ничего подобного в своей жизни не видела. До недавнего времени я вообще не знала ничего, кроме пустыни Джакку и обломков кораблей. Моим домом был разрушенный шагоход, и мне казалось, что я ещё очень хорошо устроилась, ведь многим повезло и того меньше. А теперь, глядя на всё это… Я знаю, вам подобная обстановка знакома с детства, но для меня здесь всё  _ слишком _ . Я даже не знаю, как это объяснить, — она невесело хмыкнула. — Да я даже своим видом слишком выделяюсь на фоне подобной роскоши.   
  
Рей замолчала, упрямо не глядя на Лею. Генерал была понимающей и мудрой женщиной, но всё равно девушка не могла отделаться от ощущения, что та воспримет её слова как детский лепет. Ей и самой было стыдно за то, что она всё это сказала, лучше бы она промолчала.   
  
— Я знаю, что подобная смена обстановки может быть… непростой, — сказала Лея. — Но ты не права. Твоё место там, где ты сама его выберешь.   
  
— Может, оно и так, но я всё равно чувствую себя маленькой мусорщицей, которая тайком пробралась поглазеть на чужой праздник, — пожала плечами девушка.   
  
— Тогда тебе пора стать частью этого праздника, — внезапно улыбнулась Лея. — Идём, у меня есть кое-что для тебя.   
  
Рей удивлённо приподняла брови, но поспешила за генералом. Только тогда она заметила, что в комнате стоял какой-то плоский контейнер, почти с неё ростом.   
  
— Что это? — спросила девушка, но Лея лишь снова улыбнулась, а затем открыла контейнер.   
  
— Какая красота! — выдохнула Рей, невольно потянувшись к хранившемуся внутри платью.   
  
Оно было сделано из невесомой нежной шёлковой ткани, Рей показалось, что она ничего мягче в жизни не ощущала. Нежные пастельные тона переливались подобно небу, окрашенному лучами заходящего солнца, от жёлтого до фиолетового. Даже сейчас было понятно, что при каждом движении оно должно было развеваться, из-за чего казалось бы, что его хозяйка буквально парит над землёй.   
  
— Оно принадлежало моей матери.  _ Родной _ матери, — с ноткой грусти сказала Лея. — Одна из немногих вещей, которые мне достались от неё. И я хочу, чтобы ты его надела.   
  
— Что? — изумлённо спросила Рей и повернулась лицом к женщине. — Я не могу…   
  
— Я настаиваю, — довольно твёрдо сказала Лея. — Я когда-то надеялась, что… — она вдруг помрачнела, а затем качнула головой, словно отметая неприятные мысли. — Не важно, что я думала, но всё равно это лучше, чем если оно будет просто пылиться среди других вещей. К тому же на сегодняшнем приёме нам всем нужно будет выглядеть подобающе.   
  
— Я правда могу его надеть? — в голосе Рей послышалась почти детская радость. Такая искренняя и неиспорченная, что Лея даже тихо рассмеялась. Порой было так просто забыть, что Рей на самом деле была ещё почти девочкой.   
  
— Конечно, — кивнула она. — А теперь давай я тебе помогу. Его не так просто надеть, как может показаться на первый взгляд.

* * *

  
  
Час спустя Рей снова осталась одна в комнате. Она никогда не была тщеславна и не считала себя особо привлекательной, ведь при её образе жизни главным фактором была практичность. В красивом платье не полазаешь по останкам корабля и не проберёшься через пустыню. Но сейчас она не могла отвести взгляд от себя в зеркале.   
  
Платье нежными волнами опускалось до самого пола и едва заметно колыхалось от любого дуновения ветра. Можно было подумать, что оно и вовсе было невесомым. Нет, она сама в нём казалась такой. Волосы Рей были заплетены в косы, что у самого основания головы соединялись в низкий пучок, а несколько оставшихся прядей мягко обрамляли её лицо. Ей даже сделали макияж — ничего вызывающего или кричащего, наоборот, лишь подчеркивавший естественность и простоту.   
  
Рей не могла поверить в то, что это была она. Слишком разительной была разница между её привычным образом и тем, как она выглядела сейчас. Она боялась пошевелиться, поскольку казалось, что мираж, окутавший её, развеется.   
  
— Я помню это платье, — прошептал ей на ухо голос, который она не слышала уже несколько недель. — Оно принадлежало моей бабушке, королеве Набу. Моя… Генерал Органа тоже надевала его несколько раз. Но ты… — Рей почувствовала, как затянутые в перчатки пальцы скользнули по её голой спине. — Ты в этом платье выглядишь просто… невероятно.   
  
Рей резко развернулась, уворачиваясь от прикосновения, которое скользило всё ниже и ниже от ложбинки между лопаток вдоль позвоночника, вызывая волну мурашек. Кайло стоял буквально в нескольких сантиметрах, нависая над ней. В горле пересохло от того, как он на неё смотрел. Так, словно впечатывал её образ себе в память. Словно хотел…   
  
Рей поспешила прочь, едва успев проскользнуть мимо Кайло, хотя тот уже снова потянулся к ней. Но она не позволила снова прикоснуться к себе. Снова почувствовать то странное удовольствие, что током расходилось по телу от легчайшего ощущения его пальцев. Снова оказаться под тем странным наваждением, которым он буквально околдовал её в прошлый раз. Больше он к ней не прикоснётся, а уж тем более не поцелует.   
  
— Прочь. Прочь из моей головы! — воскликнула она. — Убирайся!   
  
Кайло лишь рассмеялся.   
  
— А я думал, что после нашей последней встречи меня ждёт совсем иной приём, — он шагнул к ней, снова сокращая расстояние, которое она так старательно установила между ними.   
  
— То, что случилось тогда, было просто…   
  
— Просто  _ чем _ , Рей? — Кайло склонил голову набок, с любопытством рассматривая её. В его взгляде не было злости, скорее его забавляло происходящее. — Ошибкой? Оплошностью? Или ты просто поддалась мне? — когда Рей не ответила, он лишь вздохнул. — Что ж, хорошо, по крайней мере ты не пытаешься лгать. Я бы всё равно это почувствовал.   
  
— Бен, почему? — от вспышки злости, которой она пыталась прикрыть смятение, ничего не осталось. Она снова отошла от него, ближе к арке, что вела на балкон. Ближе к свету. — Почему ты просто не пошёл со мной?   
  
— Ты скоро поймёшь, — только и сказал он. Этот ответ уже начинал порядком раздражать Рей. Но Кайло не дал ей ничего сказать: — Ты и правда выглядишь как королева. Справедливая, решительная и самоотверженная. Народ будет восхищаться тобой, когда мы будем вместе.   
  
— Я же сказала, что не буду с тобой, — покачала головой Рей. — Пока ты остаёшься на Тёмной стороне, я не могу быть с тобой.   
  
— Ты всё продолжаешь хвататься за прошлое, — покачал головой Кайло. — Нет больше ситхов, как и нет джедаев. Их время прошло, потому что они были неправы. Все они. В Силе нет ничего злого, но и доброго тоже. Она просто есть.   
  
— Даже если так, ты всё равно несёшь разрушение, Бен! — Рей потёрла виски.   
  
— Как только последние остатки Сопротивления будут уничтожены, в жестокости больше не будет необходимости. Мы несём мир.   
  
— Через войну? Ты сам себя слышишь?   
  
— Отпусти прошлое, Рей, — твёрдо сказал Кайло. — Оно не стоит того, чтобы так отчаянно за него хвататься. Я думал, что ты уже выучила этот урок.   
  
Рей отвернулась, чувствуя болезненный укол. Принять правду о родителях было не так просто. Так же, как и признать, что в чём-то он был прав. Не всегда прошлое стоило того, чтобы за него отчаянно хвататься.   
  
Девушка грустно посмотрела на него. Может, Кайло и был прав, но то будущее, что он рисовал, тоже отчаянно хваталось за прошлое. Как он этого не видел?   
  
— О, Бен… — прошептала она, а затем протянула к нему ладонь.   
  
Он замер на мгновение, явно не ожидав этого со стороны Рей, а затем, совсем как в тот вечер у костра, снял перчатку, затем вторую, убрал их в карманы и осторожно сжал её ладонь в своих. Эта нежность, проскальзывавшая в его жестах, сбивала с толку. В такие моменты она была почти готова ему поверить. А затем все рушилось.   
  
Внезапно Рей почувствовала что-то прохладное у себя в ладони. Кайло заставил её сжать пальцы.   
  
— Подумай о моих словах, Рей, — сказал он, а затем оставил короткий поцелуй на её запястье.   
  
Она закрыла глаза. А когда открыла, его уже не было. Рей медленно разжала кулак и увидела в ладони маленький прозрачный кристалл в виде звезды, который висел на тонкой цепочке. Казалось, он светился изнутри. А Рей услышала отголосок шёпота в Силе.   
  
_ Ты мой свет, к которому меня тянет. _   
  
Она толком и не успела подумать об оставленном ей подарке, когда в комнату вошёл По, и ей пришлось резко убрать руки за спину.   
  
— Рей, ты го… Создатель, ты выглядишь сногсшибательно! — пилот окинул её долгим взглядом с ног до головы. Слишком знакомым взглядом. Если бы всё только было иначе…   
  
— Подними челюсть с пола, Дэмерон, — отшутилась она и, проходя мимо постели, незаметно положила кристалл на прикроватную тумбочку. — Ты и сам отлично выглядишь. Тебе стоит почаще носить парадную форму.   
  
— Для тебя — всё что угодно. За исключением шлема штурмовика. Эта штука ужасно неудобная, — усмехнулся По. Рей не смогла сдержать ответной улыбки.   
  
— Звучит так, словно ты знаешь не понаслышке.   
  
Он лишь загадочно улыбнулся и предложил ей руку.   
  
— Ну что, идём?   
  
— Идём, — кивнула Рей и взяла его под руку.   
  
На самом пороге она обернулась, бросив последний взгляд на подвеску. У неё ещё будет время подумать об этом. А пока… пока надо было сосредоточиться на предстоящей миссии. Сопротивлению нужны были союзники, и она была готова сделать всё, что потребуется, чтобы этот альянс состоялся.


End file.
